Rei Yukimura
Rei "Zero" Yukimura is the protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! Cross Destiny. Appearance Rei has messy silver/grayish hair with a black streak on the right portion of his hair. One of the first things most people notice about him is that he has '''heterochromia, '''with his right eye being bright green and the other being a deep red. His usual attire outside of school includes a blue vest with a grey trim and a black inner shirt, black pants and shoes. During the Summer, he wears He is known by many to have natural good looks that often attract attention, whether he wants it or not. When dueling, he wears a pair of finger-less gloves that he claims are a memento from someone lost. He usually carries around a Duel Disk issued by Kai Academy but changes the color to blue with a black trim. Personality Rei is generally laid back and relaxed but has a stronge sense of justice that is partially inherited from his older brother, Kazuya. Rei also seems to model himself after his brother as acts very similar to him (as noted by Masato) and he often remebers the last words he heard from Kazuya befor he left whenever he is lost: "No matter the challenge, no matter the enemy, a hero always stand back up! Defend those in need and stand brave as a ally of justice against all evil! That, as heroes of justice, is our number one mission!" After Kazuya leaves home, Rei decides to live by this code for his entire life. He even applies this code when dueling. Although most aspects of Kazuya's influence on Rei are good, Kazuya's constant reminder of what a "true hero" should be has left Rei with a bit of an inferiority complex. As a result, Rei often acts and thinks just like his brother as he believes his real self isn't good enough, though most think otherwise. The "real" Rei is generally the same, although he is somewhat impatient, has a shorter temper, and is prone to getting into sticky situations. Abilities In the first Chapter, while dueling against Kenji, Rei gains the ability to Pendulum Summon and a symbol that appears in his left eye whenever he does. With this ability also comes the ability to create new Pendulum Monsters as well. He is also able to temporarily transfer this power to another person thus giving them access to their own Pendulum Cards and making hem able to Pendulum Summon. Rei is also selected as one of the 12 Zodiac Challengers, with him representing the 9th Zoidac Sign, Sagittarius. Although, his mark doesn't initially match his sign, it instead represents his abilty to use any of the Zodiac Cards where as the others can one that matches their sign. He later gains the Sagittarius mark in his right eye, and thus both marks appear when he summons his Centaurian Strike-Knight. The mark in his right eye can aslo change depending on the Zodiac Pendulum he is summoning. Rei is also well known for his physical strength, able to take down many enemies in one hit (more specificly a kick to the head). Deck Rei uses an "Archer" and "Centaurian" Deck which draws homage to his Zodiac Sign, Sagittarius, with his main card being one of the 12 Zoidac Pendulums, Centaruian Strike-Knight. His main strategies involve using effects of his monsters to wear down his opponent and then deal the final blow with any of his "Centaurian Knights". After gaining the ability to Pendulum Summon, he changes his deck to not completely revolve around his "Archer" monsters and includes more monsters that have abilites when they are Special Summoned or when he Special Summons. Category:Characters